


He'll Never Love you (Like Me)

by softbutchdisaster



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Friends to Lovers, High School AU, Slow Burn, Teenage Pregnancy AU, smut in later chapters, tw: alcoholism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:30:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softbutchdisaster/pseuds/softbutchdisaster
Summary: Peeking through the door she begins, “Waverly, what’s goi-“ only to be cut off by the view of the pregnancy test, and a distraught Earp sat in front of it.“Oh Waves,” she breathes, immediately coming down to the girl’s level. “Does Champ know?”Waverly nods, “he wants me to get an abortion,” she sniffles, “I told him where to go, he doesn’t care about what I want, he’s just making this harder.”Nicole nods in understanding, her hand reaching to stroke the other girl’s back, “and what do you want?” she asks.“I don’t know, Nicole,” she replies, her body once again shaking as she bursts into tears.The redhead immediately pulls the girl, looking so small and fragile, into her arms, stroking her hair as she whispers to her, “It’s going to be alright Waves. Whatever you choose, I’ll be here by your side.”OR17 year old Waverly Earp falls pregnant and Nicole Haught is desperately in love with her best friend.





	1. Chapter 1

The night Waverly’s life changed forever was, ironically, an entirely too average one. She had come home from school to find her father, Ward Earp, passed out on the couch with an empty bottle of Jim Bean lying on the floor next to him, a somewhat peaceful look upon his face when she considered his conscious being. After checking his breathing and rolling him onto his side in her usual routine, she trudged up the stairs, walking past a door that barely muffled the sound of classic rock and definitely not the smell of weed. The old wooden floorboards creaked with every footstep, the loudest being outside of Willa’s room; daddy used to joke that she wouldn’t be able to sneak off with any boys with the sound that it made, but that was a long time ago, when daddy was a different man, when the halls of the homestead weren’t so cold and eerie.

When she finally reached her room, the click of her lock filled her with a sense of calm, turning on her radio, she sat back on her bed, breathing a sigh of relief after a long day. However, this peace didn’t last for long, as a text message from her best friend, Nicole Haught, snapped her back into reality;

_Hey Waves, hope you got home safe._

_You know I would have waited for you to finish with Mr. Higgins, you didn’t have to walk. Are you sure you’re okay? You’ve been super off today._

_I’m here to talk whenever you’re ready x_

An overwhelming sense of dread hit the pit of her stomach as she was reminded of the very thing she was trying to forget. Burying her face her in hands, she stared at her backpack through the gaps between her fingers, her heart racing at the thought of the drugstore bag it contained. She couldn’t go to Purgatory Pharmacy, couldn’t face the looks and the stares of people whom had known her as the town sweetheart, the kindest person in Purgatory, the very people who had known her since she was a child; no, instead she took the 3:15 bus to Calgary, hopped off at the nearest town Pharmacy, and got the 3:45 home, making some random excuse to Nicole about needing to talk with a teacher and hoping that she wasn’t seen by anyone who might recognise her.

The thought of the bag’s contents caused her heart to race. She was going to be okay, she tried to convince herself, it was only a stomach bug from Wynonna’s disastrous attempt at cooking; she had only had sex 2 and a half times and she made sure she used protection, she was going to be okay. Unfortunately, there was only one way to find out.

The next three minutes were the most anxiously agonising of her life. The cool tile of the bathroom floor sent a shiver across her body, reminding her that she was here, that this was real, that this was actually happening; oh god this was actually happening. Her hair was a mess from running her fingers through it, her nails bitten down to near-bloody stumps, her mind racing at what the fuck she was going to do if this thing came back positive. Would she keep it? How was she going to afford it? What was Champ going to think of all this? Oh God, she really didn’t want to have Champ freaking Hardy involved in something like this.

A random game notification rang on her phone, snapping Waverly out of her daze and alerting her that enough time had passed. With a deep breath she picked up the test from the counter above her, her eyes squeezed shut as prayed to every God she had ever heard of for it to be negative. She slowly opened them, looking down at the piece of plastic held in her shaking hands.

_Pregnant_

The word stared back at her, almost mockingly, as she brought her hands to her face, the test slipping from her grasp as she pressed her fingers into her temples. _This isn’t happening, this isn’t happening._ She was so careful. She thought she had been careful.

The moment brought one particular memory to her mind. She was 9 years old, and was coming out of school when she was surprised by a grinning 15 year old Wynonna. She remembers not seeing the girl for months after she was sent to juvie for a second time for hotwiring Nedley’s car, and being shocked seeing her at the gate since she wasn’t due out for another month. They went out for ice cream and sat in an empty park, talking for hours about everything they could think of. Waverly remembers telling her sister about Tammie Jackson, an annoying 5th grader who was constantly making fun of her for bringing a book with her during recess. Wynonna wrapped an arm around the youngest Earp and scoffed, reassuring her, “Don’t listen to her baby girl, in 10 years time you’ll be in Harvard, or whatever fancy pants school you want and she’ll be rounding up her baby daddies for child support. You’ll get out of this town, kiddo, I just know it.”

The last sentence played over and over in her head as she thought about what this test meant, about what course her life was going to take now. She caught a glimpse of herself in the reflection of the porcelain bath; a small broken girl in a cheerleading outfit that she would soon grow out of. With that thought she finally allowed herself to cry, sobs wrecking over her entire body as she accepted the truth of the situation. This was actually happening. With blurred vision and shaking hands she grabbed her phone.

_To: Champ_

_Can you come over? We need to talk. It’s an emergency._

After counting 4 minutes and 32 seconds, she finally received a reply.

_Babe, I’m watching the game. Whats up?_

Huffing a sigh at how typical it was, she typed her response.

_Champ, I’m serious, we need to talk in person. Right now_

She was already losing her patience with him after two texts, how was she supposed to have his baby?!

_Babe, just tell me on here I’m sure it’s not as bad as you think._

She would have laughed at how wrong the boy was if she didn’t feel so broken.

_Champ, I’m pregnant._

30 seconds later her phone rang, her boyfriend immediately shouting down the phone in disbelief, “Babe please tell me you’re joking right now.”

Holding back a sob, the brunette replied, “No Champ, I’m not. I’m 2 days late and I was feeling nauseous this morning so I took a test.”

“And what did it say?!”

“What do you think it said you moron!?” She replied, tears running down her face.

“Oh God,” Champ breathed, “Right. Okay. This is going to be okay. There’s a clinic in Calgary. I’ll go fill the truck with gas and we’ll go first thing in the morning.”

Waverly was suddenly filled with anger, her voice shaking and stuttering as she replied, “Aren’t you going to ask me what _I_ want to do? Rather than just assuming I want an abortion?!”

“Babe, I’m too young to be a dad. Plus, I don’t want to have to deal with a pregnant chick, it’s like PMS times a thousand, my mom was crazy when she had my brother.”

Waverly’s body shook with an empty laugh, of course he’s only thinking about himself, why wouldn’t he be? “Fine, Champ, I’ll figure this out on my own. Don’t call me.” And with that, she hung up the phone, letting it slip from her fingers onto the tile with a thud. It was probably cracked now, but that was the least of her worries.

She spent the next hour just lying on the bathroom floor, staring at the wall in front of her and letting her body become overwhelmingly numb with exhaustion and fear. Her face was red and aching from the cascade of tears raining from her cheeks, her throat dry from sobbing, and her lungs rasping out every breath she made. This was actually happening.

The sound of her phone vibrating against the tile shook her out of her trance. She picked up the device, holding it to her ear as she answered in a breathless voice, “Hello?”

“Waves, thank God you’re okay, you never answered my text,” the warm voice of her best friend filled her ears temporarily calming her, “You sound like you’ve been crying, what’s going on?”

“Nicol-“ her attempted reply is cut off with a loud cry, her body shaking.

“I’ll be there in 5 minutes,” Nicole replied, panic in her tone.

True to her word, 5 minutes later a familiar knock sounded against the bathroom door, “Waves, please let me in.” The youngest Earp simply reaches up and unlocks the door in reply, allowing the redhead to open it.

Peeking through the door she begins, “Waverly, what’s goi-“ only to be cut off by the view of the pregnancy test, and a distraught Earp sat in front of it.

“Oh Waves,” she breathes, immediately coming down to the girl’s level. “Does Champ know?”

Waverly nods, “he wants me to get an abortion,” she sniffles, “I told him where to go, he doesn’t care about what I want, he’s just making this harder.”

Nicole nods in understanding, her hand reaching to stroke the other girl’s back, “and what do you want?” she asks.

“I don’t know, Nicole,” she replies, her body once again shaking as she bursts into tears.

The redhead immediately pulls the girl, looking so small and fragile, into her arms, stroking her hair as she whispers to her, “It’s going to be alright Waves. Whatever you choose, I’ll be here by your side.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Nicole woke to a familiar warmth pressed against her, waves of soft brown hair tickling her face, and a scent that always calmed her filling her nose. After consoling the youngest Earp for several hours on the bathroom floor, she had convinced the girl to get some rest, lifting her up and helping her to get into bed. It was with her parting goodbye, however, that a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist.

“Don’t go,” she begged, “Please. Not tonight.” Waverly had looked so scared, so broken, the redheaded girl couldn’t possibly refuse, even with the overwhelming stirring in her stomach reminding her as to why this was not, in any way, a good idea. She simply nodded, shrugging off her jeans and her hoodie, leaving her in her boxers and a tee, and slipping into the girl’s bed.

Sure, they had had sleepovers before, but there was something completely different about this night. Not Nicole’s feelings, no, they had been there since she was in middle school, but there was something in how fragile the girl was, in how tender the moments were when comforting her, that made the feeling grow even stronger, and made Nicole worry that she would end up doing something stupid and ruining what they had.

Realising the compromising position they had gotten themselves into as they slept, Nicole slowly attempted to untangle herself from the girl, wincing as she pulled her numb arm free from under Waverly. A groan replied in protest, the half-asleep brunette mumbling, “No. C’m’ere,” prompting the redhead to wrap her arms around the girl once again, trying to hold back the overwhelming emotions she felt from the exchange. This felt so right, so comforting, like the sleepy morning cuddles she had dreamed of; but the situation they were in loomed over the girl, reminding her exactly why her puppy dog fantasy would never work.  

Waverly was pregnant, for heaven’s sake! She was carrying Champ Hardy’s baby. There was no room for Nicole’s feelings in that mix, she wasn’t just gonna spring that on the girl; isn’t stress bad for babies anyway? Yeah, Nicole definitely couldn’t say anything now. Oh, God, why did things have to get so complicated?

 _Poor Waverly_ , she thought, as she looked at the sleeping girl in her arms. _Her life is about to change forever, and I’m here thinking about how I’m feeling? What is wrong with me?_ She knew she was being selfish, but her heart ached knowing that she could never tell Waverly how she felt, tell her that she’s been in love with her since she was 12 years old, tell her that she’ll never stop loving her until the day she dies.

After fighting it the entire morning, Nicole lets a single tear slip down her cheek, landing on Waverly’s bare shoulder. A moment later, the girl suddenly jumps up from their position, looking at Nicole with wide eyes. The redhead, worried that she had been caught out, begins to think of every possible excuse imaginable as to why she’s spooning the brunette and crying, but none come to mind. These thoughts, however, are cut short as Waverly runs from the room and into the bathroom, the sound of retching filling the halls.

Nicole follows her, opening the bathroom door to see the youngest Earp with her face buried in the toilet bowl. Coming up behind her, the redhead pulls back wavy brown hair, using the hair tie on her wrist to tie it up and out of her face. Crouching down to the girl’s level, she rubs soothing circles on her back until the retching stops.

“Are you okay?” she asks, concern in her tone.

“For now, I think, yeah,” she gets in a whispered reply. “God,” Waverly scoffs, “to think I have nine more months of this.” Realisation hits Nicole at what the girl just said.

“So you’re going to have it?” She asks, “Have you thought about whether you want to keep it?”

The girl nods in reply, “I don’t think I could have an abortion. You know I’m not against it, it just doesn’t feel right for me to do, I don’t know why.” She then follows with a whisper so soft, Nicole almost doesn’t hear it, “I think I, I think I want to keep it.” Taking a deep breath, she continues, “I don’t know, after the way I was raised part of me wants to do better, give this baby everything I never had. Is that stupid?” she looks up to Nicole, sadness in her eyes.

“No, it’s not stupid,” she replies, “I think it’s really brave.” Nicole smiles down at the girl, brushing a loose lock of hair from her face, “You’ll be a great mom, I know you will.”

The smile Waverly flashes in return makes Nicole’s heart pound loud in her ears, and for a moment she would have would have sworn that the younger girl’s eyes moved to her lips, however this was cut short by the heavy footprints of an intoxicated Ward walking up the stairs and into his room, slamming the door behind him.

Brought back to reality, Waverly whispers, “I can’t tell anyone. Not yet,” her voice shakes with fear, her body moving into Nicole’s open arms as she says, “Daddy will kill me. How am I gonna tell daddy?”

“I don’t know Waves, but you’ve got time. You could probably have the baby and he wouldn’t notice,” she jokes. Waverly replies in an empty chuckle. “Are you okay to go into school today or do you wanna take the day off?”

“I should probably go in,” she sniffles, “I don’t want to make it obvious that there’s something wrong.” Nicole nods in reply, helping her onto her feet.

“Okay. I’ll go get changed and I’ll drive us.” The redhead then walks away, leaving Waverly alone with her thoughts. So much was going to change over the next nine months, most of which was completely unpredictable.

One thing she knew was that her father would not be happy. She was never the golden child in his eyes, despite getting straight As and being the kindest person in purgatory, there seemed to be nothing she could do to win his love; she couldn’t even get him to remember her birthday.

Trying to push the thoughts out of her mind, she stood, turning the shower on and removing her clothes, letting out a sigh of relief as the warm water landed on her skin. She had always loved showers, loved the warmth and comfort they brought, the different smells that filled her nose as she used different shampoos and body washes; but even this creature comfort couldn’t distract her today. The feeling of her naked skin as she washed herself with lavender and camomile was soon replaced with the feeling of her bare stomach under her fingers, the firm muscle that would soon be replaced with a baby bump. _God Waverly, hold it together_ , she told herself, _just take it one day at a time._ She took a deep breath, _one day at a time._

She could help but laugh at the cliché as she slipped on her clothes for the day. The head cheerleader pregnant to the jerk quarterback, it was like she was in some cheesy American sitcom; but no, this was real life, and she had to woman up and deal with it. Running a comb through her wet hair, she tied it up in the signature high pony, before brushing her teeth vigorously to get the taste of vomit out of her mouth, and walking out to meet Nicole by her car.

Waverly grinned as she saw the redhead, dressed in a blue and white letterman jacket, leaning against the old mustang she had gotten for her 16th birthday. For someone that hated clichés, Waverly always thought Nicole looked cute in that jacket; the blue made her eyes pop and her hair stand out. She always looked good in it.

“Hey there, stud,” she joked, “where’d you get a change of clothes?”

Her best friend laughed, replying, “You really worried me over the phone last night. I packed a bag and left it in my car just in case you needed me.” Her nose scrunched as she continued, “Thank God I did, that hoodie was worn straight after practice yesterday, I would have gone into school smelling like the boy’s locker room.”

Waverly’s heart melted at how kind her best friend was, reaching up to place a small peck on her cheek, she smiled, “thank you,” the soft skin leaving her lips tingling. Nicole, caught by surprise, soon matched the colour of her hair as a blush spread across her skin. Waverly laughed at how awkward she was, she never could take a compliment.

The ride to school was one of the few moments she had felt calm in the last 24 hours. Nicole had let Waverly pick the station that morning, a privilege she was rarely given as her taste in music was, in Nicole’s words, “god awful;” however, she appreciated the effort her best friend was making to help her get through the day. The next ten minutes were filled with the youngest Earp singing along to the likes of Katy Perry and One Direction, with Nicole occasionally joining in in the most purposefully-awful voice imaginable, making Waverly burst out laughing every time. Thanks to her best friend, for those minutes she was able to free her mind of the baby, of champ, of what she was going to do with life, of what people were going to think, and just be Waverly. But, sadly, this couldn’t last forever.

The moment Nicole pulled into the parking lot, Waverly had a strange feeling in her gut; and no, it wasn’t the morning sickness. The journey from the redhead’s car to homeroom was filled with stares and whispers, making her become more and more anxious with every footstep. She looked up at Nicole, noting the concerned expression on her face. Instead of saying anything, the other girl simply grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight, saying more than words ever could; _I’ve got you, I’m with you all the way._

Walking through the door of her class, Waverly became the centre of attention. People stopped mid-sentence just to whisper her name, endless mutters filled the room as people looked at her with judgment in their eyes. She felt as if she was on trial, a jury of her peers to decide her fate. When she looked to Nicole for an explanation, the girl had just as confused of an expression as she did, leaving her to search for her friend, Chrissy in the crowd of teens. The girl in question was sitting in amongst a group, staring at her with shock in her eyes. Upon seeing her, Chrissy sprung from her seat, running up to the youngest Earp.

“You’re pregnant?!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Hope you like it so far. Let me know in the comments what you think and give me some of your thoughts on what should happen next.
> 
> You can also send me asks (*cough cough* and follow me) @softbutchdisaster on tumblr if you want your questions answered faster cause I always forget to check AO3 oops.


	3. Chapter 3

The room began to shrink around Waverly, her stomach sinking at the confirmation of her worst fear; everyone knew. Everyone knew that she was carrying Champ Hardy’s baby. Panic began to wash over her as she remembered how quickly word got around in the small town – for heaven's sake Chrissy’s dad worked with her dad for 15 years, Alex Young in her homeroom rode motorcycles with Wynonna on the weekends, her homeroom teacher went to the same book club as her aunt Gus, the list was endless. The idea that her entire family would definitely know that she’s pregnant by the end of the week was too much to handle, her daddy was going to kill her.

A soft hand cupped her cheek, snapping her out of her thoughts and wiping away a tear she hadn’t even realised had fallen. As if she was reading her mind, her best friend turned to the sheriff’s daughter, nodding to the door with an unspoken ‘not right here’. She was slowly led to the girl’s bathroom by an arm wrapped around her waist, strong protective hands occasionally squeezing slightly in an attempt to ground her. 

The click of the bathroom door locking behind them broke the uneasy silence that had fallen between the three girls. 

“So, is it true?” Chrissy asked, her eyes filled with concern. 

“Um yeah,” the youngest Earp mumbled, her eyes focusing on the tile floor. 

“Oh Waverly,” the girl replied, pulling her into a hug which Waverly reluctantly returned, “I honestly thought Champ was making it up to get back at you.” 

Realising what was said, Nicole jumped in, “Get back at her for what?” 

“For cheating on him?” Chrissy responded, confusion in her tone. 

Waverly suddenly averted her eyes from the tile for the first time, widening them in shock. “What are you talking about?” she replied, “I never cheated on him!” 

“Oh, well this is awkward,” the brunette replied with an awkward chuckle, “I guess that’s my fault for listening in on school gossip.”

“What is he telling everyone Chrissy?” Nicole pressed, annoyance and impatience clear in her tone. 

“Not much else, just basically that you cheated on him, got yourself knocked up and then he broke up with you... with a bunch of slut-shame-y terms thrown in the middle.” 

“That’s ridiculous!” Waverly scoffed, “I’ve never cheated on him. I only had sex for the first time this month! I told Champ over the phone and all he had to say was that I should get an abortion so _I_ broke up with _him._ " The girl rested her face in her hands, letting out a groan of frustration, “This is probably his messed-up way of not having to pay child support or be expected to actually show up and be a father.” 

“So, you’re carrying to term, have you thought about whether you’re gonna keep it?” the sheriff’s daughter asked, her eyes filled with sympathy and concern. 

“I think I want to,” the youngest Earp replied in a barely audible whisper, leaning back against her best friend’s frame for support and taking deep breaths. 

Nicole’s voice filled her ears, the vibrations of her tone humming against her back in a manner she could only describe as comforting, “Well Waves, you know that no matter what you decide, and no matter how other people react, you have so many people who love and support you.” Her eyes began to fill with tears at the sentiment, she leaned back further against her best friend’s frame, closing her eyes and inhaling the scent of vanilla as strong arms wrapped around her in a hug. The redhead always knew exactly what to say to make everything feel okay. 

Chrissy coughed awkwardly at the intimate moment, causing the two teens to break from their exchange. She looked at the girls with curious eyes, her expression changing as if discovering something. However, she simply shrugged off the moment with a laugh, exclaiming, “I call dibs on favourite aunt!” 

The three girls laughed, and for a brief moment, Waverly felt okay. 

…

After finally taking her seat in homeroom, Waverly felt a weight lift off her shoulders. All she had to do was focus on class for the rest of the day and pay no one else any mind. She was used to that anyway, she had to do it for a solid year after Willa went missing and then again when she was found dead. She let out an empty chuckle as she realised that, in a way, being an Earp had prepared her for being the town pariah. Hey, at least it gave Wynonna a little break. 

Finally, she was snapped out of her thoughts by the morning bell, her body going into the automatic routine of grabbing her backpack and heading for chem class. 

Classes that morning were nothing special, just the usual “read page whatever of the textbook and answer these questions while the teacher definitely isn’t checking Facebook on his phone.” Most days the brunette would be annoyed by a lack of actual learning but this morning she was relieved at a simple task to focus on. 

Opening up her notebook, she began answering question after question, her mind drifting away from the stress of the last 24 hours. However, she was not granted this privilege for long as she is suddenly hit in the face by something wet and slimy. Looking up in shock and disgust she was met by the face of Pete and Carl, Champ’s idiotic friends, with the latter holding up a hollow plastic pen tube, a look of accomplishment on his face. 

“A spit ball? Really? What is this, 3rd grade?” she retorted in disgust, walking over to the lab sink and wiping her face with a paper towel. 

Holding back a laugh, Pete replied, “What’s wrong Earp, thought you were used to splooge on that pretty little face of yours?” 

High-fiving his friend, Carl snorted, “Oh no Pete, not the way she does it. Have you forgotten how bastard babies are made?” 

Realising where the random attention had come from, the youngest Earp holds in a tear as she returns to her desk, not giving the two boys a response. Reaching under her desk as a cover, she allows herself to finally cry, her cheeks flush with embarrassment and fear. After giving herself a minute, she wipes her eyes, reaching into her bag for some tissues. However, she gets side-tracked upon discovering a small piece of paper. Un-crumpling the page she immediately knows the sender, spotting the familiar scrawl of her best friend and the star-wars themed notebook paper she had bought the redhead from the dollar store as a gag over the Christmas holidays. 

_Don’t pay them any attention, Waves. You’re worth more than they’ll ever be. Keep your head up and continue being your amazing self._

_Milkshakes on me later?_

_Nicole <3 _

A smile spread across her face and a familiar stirring filled her stomach as she thought of her beautiful, selfless best friend. She knew she would be okay as long as the girl had her back. 

… 

Walking into the cafeteria, she immediately spotted a familiar flash of red hair followed by a waving hand. Smiling at the excitement her best friend was showing, Waverly made her way over to the table, taking a seat beside the girl and opening her bag to pick out her lunch, however her head soon slumps against the table at the realisation that she forgot to pack it this morning. Letting out a groan of frustration, she moves to walk to the food line, but is stopped by a hand on her shoulder. 

“Don’t worry, Waves,” Nicole laughs, “Got your salad right here.” 

“You’re an actual life saver,” the youngest Earp replies, pressing a kiss against her friend’s cheek. 

Nicole chuckles in embarrassment as a blush spreads across her face, “No problem. I saw that you forgot to pack lunch this morning, so when I got out of class early I snuck out to that place across the street you like.” 

“What would I ever do without you,” she smiles, grabbing a fork and opening the plastic container. Suddenly, though, she is hit with an unbelievable smell filling her nostrils, making her turn from her salad to find the source. 

“Oh my god, Nicole,” she groans, “What is that sandwich,” 

Looking at the brunette with an amused expression she replies, “Just my usual, Waves. Turkey, bacon, salad, little bit of mustard.” 

“Why does it smell so good?!” 

“Probably cravings. At least your baby has good taste,” she winks amusedly. 

“Oh my god,” she laughs, the realisation dawning on her, “I am like the worst vegan ever!” 

Her best friend grins in response, “Well I mean, it’s technically not your taste. I remember my mom saying she really had a craving for peanut butter when she was pregnant with me, and she hates peanut butter!” 

“And you love peanut butter, that’s quite funny,” she giggles, “God this kid’s a proper carnivore then, cause my mouth is actually watering at the thought of that bacon.” 

“See, you hate the taste of bacon! You’re not being a bad vegan, just lil Earp in there.” 

She suddenly feels a sense of warmth rush over her as Nicole refers to her child. She imagines them playing together in the park, or reading a bedtime story together. _Weird thing to think about your best friend,_ she chastises herself internally, _probably just the pregnancy hormones_ , she concludes, laughing the thought off. 

“Here, let me tell you what,” Nicole proposes, snapping her out of her thoughts, and swapping the two lunches on the table, “You eat meat for the next nine months, and I’ll go vegan to keep the balance.” 

Her heart melts at the sentiment, “You’d really do that for me?” she asks, 

“Of course,” she winks, “anything for my two favourite people.” 

Suddenly she engulfs the ginger in a bone crushing hug, sniffing away the protrusion of tears. “What did I ever do to deserve you?” she asks, her hand coming up to caress Nicole’s face with a smile. For a moment she would have sworn she saw the girl’s eyes drift down to her lips, but she is suddenly yanked away from the table. 

“Wynonna, what do you want?” she snaps at the 19-year-old, annoyed by the interruption. 

“I think we need to talk, sis.” She says, her eyes pointedly drifting down to Waverly’s stomach. 

… 

“So are you gonna keep it?”

Sitting uncomfortably under the bleachers, as her sister stares down at her, she lets out a huff of frustration, “God, I should get an FAQ sheet,” she mutters, looking down at the ground. “Yeah, I think so. I definitely know I’m going to carry to term. I’m a little unsure about after but I think I want to keep it.”

The eldest Earp whistles low, her eyes widening at how real the situation has become. “So who’d you screw behind Champ Hardy’s back? What’s his name so I can simultaneously shake his hand for taking you away from that dipshit and punch him in the face for not bagging up his dick.”

Shaking her head at her sister’s wonderful way with words, she replies, “I didn’t sleep with another guy.”

“Ohh,” Wynonna replies, patting her sister on the back, “So who’s the lucky lady then? I bet it’s Nicole!” Pausing in thought for a moment, she continues, “I can’t believe Nicole is trans. Damn, she must have transitioned young. Good for her.” Squeezing her hand she chuckles, “Good job on bagging a keeper sis.” 

Waverly rolls her eyes at her sister’s thought process, replying, “No, I haven’t been sleeping with Nicole.” 

“Must be some amazing eye fucking you two are doing then,” 

“No Wynonna, I didn’t cheat on Champ! It’s his baby. He’s just telling people it isn’t so he can distance himself from the situation.”

“The little dipshit,” Wynonna replies, her face tensing in anger, “See when I get my hands on him I’m gonna”

“Don’t bother, Wy. There’s nothing you can do. I can’t be bothered dealing with him. It’ll be a lot less stressful without him anyway.” 

The eldest Earp nods in understanding, wrapping her arms around Waverly and holding tight. “I got you, baby girl. You don’t need that son of a bitch. You’ll be such a great mom, way better than mama ever was.” Waverly pulls back, tears in her eyes, smiling at her sister’s sentiment. 

“Also, auntie Wynonna has a nice ring to it. Gonna buy that kid so much ice cream” she laughs, patting her back and walking out from under the bleachers. “Come on kid, lemme walk you to class.” 

… 

The last of the day was pretty uneventful, so when she finally got the text she had been waiting for she grinned in delight, 

_Meet me out front in 10 and we’ll go for milkshakes._

_-Nicole_

However, she was soon drawn to the sound of her school PA system, “ _Waverly Earp to the principal’s office please.”_

With her mind rushing a mile a minute she packed up her things and made her way through the halls to the reception. Upon seeing her, the school secretary informed her, “He’s ready to see you, miss Earp.” 

Nodding in understanding, Waverly made her way over to the door, knocking lightly. “Come in,” she heard in return. 

Walking into the room, she saw the school principal sitting behind his desk, along with the counsellor and her homeroom teacher. Her heart began to pound at the possible reasons she was called in here, although she knew there was only one. 

“Please, miss Earp. Take a seat,” the counsellor stated, “We need to have a little talk.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. hey guys! Long time no see! Sorry it's been so long I've just had some serious writer's block plus i've had to move for college so it's been quite stressful. Let me know what you think in the comments, and if I ever start to take forever to upload, you have my full permission to annoy me on tumblr until I do (@softbutchdisaster), just, y'know, follow me first ;). 
> 
> Love you guys and thanks for sticking with me x


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas

Walking to the chair, Waverly hesitantly took a seat, her eyes drifting between the people around her in an attempt to gauge the seriousness of the situation. “Is everything okay?” she asks the school counsellor, her voice almost inaudible.

“Well Waverly,” her principal began, sitting up ever so slightly in his leather chair, “there appears to be a rather popular rumour floating around school, and we were wondering whether you could shed any light on the subject?”

Noticing how uncomfortable the young girl was becoming, the school counsellor, Ms. Price, continued, “It’s okay, Waverly. Mr. Benson and I just want to get our facts straight and figure out how to handle the scenario. No one will be judged, all we want is to help.”

Waverly studied the woman’s face, noticing the genuine concern in her expression and nodding, “It’s true,” she muttered, her eyes dropping to the floor, “I’m pregnant. I told Champ last night and he managed to tell the whole school before this morning, with some added details to make himself look better.”

“And have you thought about whether you’re going to go through with your pregnancy?” the middle-aged woman asked, her tone soft and calming.

_God, if I had a dollar for every time someone asked me that,_ the girl thought to herself, exhausted at the question.

“I think I’m going to keep it.”

The three adults briefly glanced at one another in confirmation of what they had just heard.

“Okay,” Mr. Benson nodded, his forefinger and thumb pinching his brow as he spoke, “now that we know for certain, we will need to have a proper discussion about your future here at this school, Ms. Earp. Of course you will be allowed to continue your education as your pregnancy progresses, but it is important that we lay out a plan in terms of how you intend to handle this situation, I-“

“What he means to say,” her homeroom teacher interrupted, rolling his eyes at the man’s robotic nature, “Waverly, is that there may be a point in the year where walking about these halls isn’t going to be as easy. The school will be able to transfer some of your learning online, as well as send you homework for the day and correspond over the phone or by email if you have trouble with anything.” Waverly nodded, her head overwhelmed with information and anxiety.

Ms. Price spoke up next, sensing the seventeen-year-old’s discomfort, “But as well as that we are going to need to schedule weekly sessions in my office to help you through this time. I’ll help you through the social transition, listen to your worries, but I’ll also sit you through your career options and help you find one that is flexible in the future.” A slim hand reached over and briefly tapped hers, the counsellor’s eyes showing kindness and understanding.

“Thank you,” she replied, unable to lift her eyes from her lap for more than a second.

The woman continued, “That will be all for today, Waverly, just keep an eye on your school email and we’ll sort out when suits for our first session, okay?” Waverly nodded, quickly standing up and slinging her backpack over her shoulder, ready to leave the room as soon as possible.

“Wait, one more thing,” the deep voice of Mr. Benson halted her in her tracks, “At Purgatory High, as I’m sure you’re aware, we have a duty of care towards our pupils, which includes contacting parents or guardians if there is a risk to the young person’s health.”

Waverly’s heart dropped into her stomach, her mind suddenly rushing a mile a minute about what could possibly leave the man’s lips next, “Now, of course this is situation is a little more… sensitive than a flu or broken finger would be, so the three of us have agreed to allow you the time to tell your father yourself when your head is a little more settled. But please don’t leave it too long, Ms. Earp, we are technically breaking school policy by doing this and would prefer that you don’t abuse this kindness.”

“Yes sir,” she replied, thoughts racing through her mind as she turned and left the room.

Holding back tears of frustration, Waverly rifled through her bag for her cell, unlocking it to find several from her ‘friends’ asking if the rumours were true, and two from Nicole asking, “what’s taking so long Earp?”

Looking at the time, she realised she was late to meet the girl, breaking off into an awkward jog to the front car park where her best friend was waiting for her.

Upon hearing the door opening, the redhead looked up from her phone, her expression changing as she saw the look on Waverly’s face.

“Hey, is everything okay?” she asked, her hand coming up to rest on the shorter girl’s shoulder.

“Um, yeah I guess,” Waverly replied, her face showing the opposite of her words, “I was basically just told that I have to tell daddy about the baby or the school will do it for me.”

“Jesus Waves I don’t know what to say to that,” Nicole replied in shock. Stumped for words the taller girl pulled her best friend in for a hug, her cheek resting on top of her head. “You know, no matter what happens I’ll be here to help you through it, right?” Her mumbled voice vibrated through Waverly’s body as she pulled the girl closer, taking in the scent of the girl she secretly loved.

The youngest Earp removed herself from the embrace, her hand coming to rest on her best friend’s face,

“I know,” she smiled, looking into the girl’s eyes, “thank you.” Quickly wiping a stray tear from her eye, Waverly went up onto her tip toes, placing a soft kiss on the corner of Nicole’s lips. The eighteen-year-old’s eyes burned into hers as she slowly exhaled, her lips forming a smile as the tips of her ears turned a rose colour.

Suddenly, Nicole’s eyes left hers as she moved to get into her car, laughing awkwardly at the intimate encounter, “Come on, Waves, we’ll talk about this over a vegan milkshake.”

…

Sitting in the local diner, the two girls pondered over how they were going to handle breaking the news of Waverly’s pregnancy to Ward.

“Okay,” Nicole spoke, “so far we have two options. One, you tell him the truth and risk Ward being, well, Ward, and two, you wear big sweaters for the next eight months and raise his grandchild in secret.” Picking up a fry, the girl sighed in frustration, placing the food in her mouth in defeat.

“Wait,” Waverly chimed in, “What if I like, write him a letter? That way I can be as far away from him as possible when he finds out.”

“That sounds good. You could pack a bag and stay at mine for a day or two, give him some time to process it so you don’t have to face, y’know, the brunt of his anger.”

“Normally I’d put up more of a fight to you sacrificing so much for me, but to be honest I’m definitely not in the position to protest right now,” the youngest Earp admitted, her hand reaching across the table and resting on top of Nicole’s.

“Thank you,” she said with sincerity, “you’ve always been there for me.”

“Anytime Earp,” her friend smiled back, “Now, how about we make a draft of this letter?”

…

Stood at her father’s bedroom door, Waverly checked her phone,

“Okay it’s 8:30, he should be passed out drunk by now. I’m gonna sneak in and put this beside his cigarettes whilst you take my stuff to the car,”

Nicole nodded in response, taking the suitcase from the brunette’s hand and slowly moving towards the stairs, “Good luck, Earp,” she whispered, quietly making her way to the car.

“Okay, Waverly,” the girl thought to herself, “you can do this.”

With a shaking fist, the youngest Earp lightly knocked the door. After no response, she cautiously opened it, spotting the man passed out face down in the middle of the bed. Thanking every God that could possibly exist, Waverly gently placed a folded piece of notebook paper onto the bedside table.

Successful in her mission, the girl quickly moved towards the door, thinking of how her father would take the news once he woke. However, as she walked away from the bed, the wooden floorboard creaked under her foot in a harsh groan, the sound painfully echoing throughout the room.

Waverly’s heart stopped as she inhaled in a panicked grimace, holding her breath for several seconds before deciding she was clear to move. Finally, her hand gripped the old brass handle of the door, quietly opening it to reveal the hallway. The girl breathed a sigh of relief as she began to walk to the staircase, hoping Nicole had the engine started already.

“Waverly Earp,” a voice cut through the silence, “what is this?”

Reluctantly turning on her heel, Waverly’s worst fear came true as she saw her Father standing in the hallway, an angry intoxicated look on his face and the opened letter in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I have no excuse. Follow me on Tumblr and bully me into updating this pls (@softbutchdisaster)


	5. Chapter 5

Silence filled the air. A silence filled with millions of scenarios as to how this confrontation would end, a silence so deafening Waverly felt as if she were about to pass out. Finally, this silence was broken by the girl’s red-faced father.

“Well?” he confronted her, “Are you gonna sit there catching flies with that gaping mouth o’ yours or are you gonna tell me the truth, girl?” Anger dripped from his words as he held the youngest Earp’s note in a clenched fist.

“It’s true, Daddy,” she whispered, her eyes failing to meet his as tears threatened to spill from them. “I’m pregnant.”

With the confirmation he needed, Ward’s eyes glazed over with what could only be described as disgust. After what felt like years to Waverly, the man took a step towards her, towering over her with intimidating stature. Smelling the alcohol seeping from his pores, Waverly closed her eyes, flinching in anticipation of the drunken treatment she was familiar with. One second passed, then two, then three; but nothing came. The girl opened her eyes to find cold, heartless orbs staring back at her.

“Get. Out.” He slurred, lifting his arm up and pushing her in the direction of the staircase.

“Daddy, please,” Waverly pleaded, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.” Her body wracked with sobs as her father replied,

“You’re no daughter of mine. How dare you ruin your life when your sister didn’t even get to live hers.” He paused for a moment, taking a sip from the flask of whiskey in his back pocket, “Willa would have made me proud, not whore herself out to the first guy who paid her attention.”

Waverly opened her mouth in an attempt to speak, but her father screamed over her, “You’re no Earp. Get out of my house!”   

Feeling hopeless and defeated, Waverly turned on her heel and quickly ran down the stairs and out of the house, tears running down her cheeks as she closed the front door behind her.

Opening the door of the mustang, she flung herself into her best friend’s arms.

“He caught me,” she cried, her voice muffled in Nicole’s jacket, “kicked me out. What am I gonna do, Nic?”

Holding onto her tight, Nicole replied, “It’s alright, Waves, I’ve got you.” The girl wrapped her best friend in her arms for a moment, stroking her hair as tears softly landed on her neck. The redhead, moments later, released her friend, her hand gently wiping away her tears.

“Come on, I’ll take you back to mine and we’ll put on a movie.”

Panic evident in her voice, Waverly replied, “But Nic, I need to figure out what I’m gonna do now that I don’t have anywhere to live. There’s no way I can afford to rent an apartment with my job at shorty’s.”

“I know,” she responded, “but this isn’t a problem you’re gonna be able to solve right now. The wound is still fresh, and you’re stressed out, and you know that isn’t good for the baby.”

“God, why are you more sensible than me these days? Usually I’m the one patching you up.” Her hand reached up to her best friend’s face, her thumb delicately running over a faint scar on the girl’s forehead.

Nicole’s hand reached up to meet her friend’s as a small chuckle left her mouth, “Well, maybe it’s time I repay the favour. Plus, I stopped riding my bike after that massive wipe out when we were 15, haven’t had as many accidents since then.”

“Yeah, as _many_ ,” Waverly laughed, “don’t think I forget that night you fell off Stephanie’s roof and we had to take you to the ER.”

Nicole rolled her eyes as a smile spread across her face, “you’re never gonna let me live that down, are you?”

Looking into the girl’s eyes, Waverly shook her head and laughed. A moment passed before Waverly realised how long they had been in this position, and she quickly removed her hand, breaking their eye contact.

Nicole laughed the situation off awkwardly as she turned her attention to her car, starting the engine and taking off out of the homestead’s gate. Keeping her eyes on the road, her hand gently reached out, tapping Waverly’s reassuringly.

“Don’t worry about anything right now. My Mom will let you crash at our place for as long as you need while we figure out the next step.”

“Thank you.”

 The rest of the drive was filled with a calm silence as the youngest Earp thought over the events of the day. So much had happened. Almost everyone in her life had found out about the baby and now she had no home and no plan for the future. The one certainty she had in that moment was that her best friend would be by her side, through thick and thin. That thought alone calmed her more than anything else.

She turned her head and quietly watched as the redhead kept her eyes carefully on the road, her fingers lightly tapping on the steering wheel as she muttered the lyrics to some indie rock song that was softly playing over the radio. A familiar warmth spread through her stomach as she watched the girl in her own world, dimples on full display and deep brown eyes shining in the daylight. Waverly internally laughed it off as she turned her attention to her phone. _Gosh, those pregnancy hormones are weird._

The sound of a car door opening broke her out of her trance, making her realise they were at Nicole’s house. Getting out of the car, she grabbed her bags from the trunk and followed Nicole through the door.

The girl stuck her hand out, “here Waves, I’ll get the bags if you want to put on a movie? There’s popcorn in the cupboard and stuff in the fridge if you’re hungry.” Waverly nodded, giving her friend her bags and moving toward the kitchen. Putting the popcorn in the microwave, she walked into the living room, turning on the TV and browsing through Netflix. Choosing one of Nicole’s favourites, she smiled to herself and returned to the kitchen to get the snacks.

As she was putting the popcorn in the bowl, her best friend entered the kitchen.

“I’ve cleared out my bottom drawer for you to put your stuff in. I know you’ve probably brought pyjamas, but I left out my hoodie because I know you like to wear it,” laughing slightly she continued, “I’m honestly surprised you haven’t stolen it at this point.”

Smiling mischievously through her eyes Waverly replied, “honestly I’ve thought about it. Here catch.”

Raising her hands a millisecond too late, Waverly laughs as a packet of sour patch kids fly straight into the girl’s face.

“How are you on the varsity basketball team?” she teases.

“You caught me off guard.”

“mmhmm _sure_ I did.”

Nicole’s eyes flicker for a moment before she responds, “Oh I’m gonna get you for that,” she laughs reaching forward and tickling her.

Waverly screams playfully, running into the living room, “only if you catch me!”

“Oh, game on.”

Running back and forth between the two rooms, the girls laugh, shouting teasing taunts back and forth. Suddenly, however, Nicole trips of the corner of the sofa, landing on her back with a thump.

“Are you okay?” Waverly laughs

“Yeah,” Nicole gasps out, “winded myself.”

Walking over to the fallen girl, Waverly straddles her lap, laughing, “God, you’re such a clutz.”

“Or, maybe…” Nicole replies playfully, “this was part of my plan!” suddenly reaching forward and tickling the girl again.

“Nicole, oh my god stop!”

“Never!”

Attempting to stop the redhead, Waverly reaches down, grabbing her arms and pushing. However, underestimating her own strength, Nicole’s arms go back quickly behind her head, sending Waverly falling on top of the girl. Raising her head, her laughs stop as she feels the soft skin of Nicole’s nose touch hers. Brown eyes meet hers, pupils dilated ever so slightly as shuddering breaths warm her lips. Waverly’s eyes travel down to the source, the silence in the room becoming more and more suggestive.

“You okay, Waves?” Nicole mutters, her skin flushing slightly.

“Um, yeah,” the girl replies, quickly standing up and reaching her hand down, “Come on, let’s watch that movie.”

…

Waverly woke later to the sound of a door being opened. Removing Nicole’s arm from around her waist as the girl continued to sleep on the couch, she walked over to the kitchen.

“Hey, Waverly,” Nicole’s mom greets her, “sorry if I woke you up.”

Walking over to the sink and pouring herself a glass of water the girl replied, “No, it’s okay Sara. We should probably head up to an actual bed anyway.”

Nodding slightly, the woman takes a sip of her coffee. “Oh yeah I forgot Nicole told me you’d be staying for a while. She wouldn’t say why but word gets around this own pretty easily.”

“Yeah, it’s been a pretty difficult couple of days. Pretty much blinked and my life is upside down. All my friends have turned against me, my teachers treat me like I’m gonna break and my own father won’t even look me in the eye.” Shaking her head slightly she continues, “sorry, I’m kinda unloading all of this onto you.”

A small smile appears on Sara’s face. “Y’know, when I fell pregnant with Nicole it was the same. Her father wanted nothing to do with us, neither did her grandparents for the first while. I had some friends that were there for me, but I felt so alone. Didn’t know how the hell I was gonna take care of a baby, I was practically still one myself.”

“I never knew you had Nicole when you were my age,”

Sara smiled, “Are you callin’ me old?” she teased. Waverly laughed, shaking her head.

The woman looked at Waverly with sympathy in her eyes as she reached out, taking the girl’s hand. “Y’know, no matter what happens you got a family in this house. You got a girl in there that would lasso the sun for you if you ever got cold, and you got a woman right here who loves you like a mother. Sure, it was terrifying, and life was cruel at times, but Nicole is the single greatest thing in my world, and I’m sure it’ll be the same for you.”

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Waverly reached forward, pulling the woman in for a hug. “Thank you,” she whispered.

The woman sniffled slightly before replying, “Any time, my dear. Now get you on up to bed, mama and baby need their rest.”

“What about _your_ baby, mom?” Nicole jokes from the doorway, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

Sara laughs, “Yes you too. Now both of you, butts upstairs, you’ve got school in the morning.”

The two girls laugh, making their way up the stairs and into Nicole’s bed.

“How much of that did you hear,” Waverly asks once they’re under the covers.

“Enough,” Nicole replies, smiling slightly. “Y’know, she’s right.”

“About what?”

“I would lasso the sun for you if you got cold,” the redhead laughs, “although please don’t ask me to, you’re always cold and I’ve got a day job,” she jokes, poking the girl in the arm playfully.

Waverly shuffles across the bed, wrapping Nicole’s arms around her.

“Mmm, don’t need you to,” she mumbles.

“Why’s that?”

“You’re warm enough for the both of us,” the girl replies, snuggling further into her arms. Nicole smiles at the sleepy girl in her arms. Minutes pass as the two girls hold each other in a comfortable silence.

“I love you,” Waverly mumbles.

Nicole rests her head on top of Waverly’s, breathing in her scent with a shuddering breath. “I love you too, Waves.”

Moments later the smaller girl’s breathing evens, leaving Nicole staring at the ceiling stuck in her own thoughts.

“More than you’ll ever know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would like to thank the anon who messaged me on tumblr and motivated me to get off my butt to finish this chapter. 
> 
> Pls feel welcome to do the same (@softbutchdisaster)


	6. *update*

So I'm finally moved out of my student house and finished my first year of uni. Excited to get back to the drawing board! Let me know below what you think so far and comment if you have any ideas of what you want to see next. 

Love you guys, thanks for all the support

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! Hope you like it so far. Let me know in the comments what you think and give me some of your thoughts on what should happen next. 
> 
> You can also send me asks (*cough cough* and follow me) @softbutchdisaster on tumblr if you want your questions answered faster cause I always forget to check AO3 oops.


End file.
